


As We Go Along

by Thefishywitch



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Comfort, Demisexuality, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Sexuality, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefishywitch/pseuds/Thefishywitch
Summary: Sexuality is confusing. A series of connected one shots about the struggles of being an ace in a brand new relationship. May or may not be updated.





	1. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Maka want?

How had they ended up like this? She couldn’t even remember.

When she and Soul began navigating the rocky waters of relationship territory; there was a sort of unspoken agreement between them to take things slow. They had a good thing going; there was no reason to complicate it by jumping into anything. At least, that’s what she told herself. Sex had never been something that she felt much of a desire for anyway, and Soul seemed fine with that, so they had yet to venture further than one awkward fumbling make out session on the couch.

Until now.

It was like a switch had suddenly been flipped. One moment they were tangled up on the sofa with a cheesy movie and the next Soul was tracing her jaw with rough lips and tongue and leaving her in a daze.

“Maka…” he murmured, voice low and warm.

The feeling of his breath ghosting across her skin was doing things to her and she inhaled deeply in an effort to stop her head from spinning. “Huh?”

“I’ve been thinking…”

She knew exactly what he was thinking. It was hard to misinterpret the barely constrained want in his voice, the way that his hand crept up up up her thigh until he was caressing her hips. It was hesitant, almost shy, but it still clearly conveyed his intentions.

Sharp teeth grazed the sensitive skin of her neck and she sucked in a breath.

“I wanna try something… Can I?”

“Um…” A part of her brain was telling her to abort but at the moment coherent sentences seemed to fail her so instead she blurted out, “Soul…!”

He froze, stock still for a fraction of a second, then pulled back to look down at her wide eyed. “What? Shit, sorry, do you want me to stop…?”

Did she want him to stop? That was the problem; she didn’t know what she wanted.

In all her experience sex only lead to trouble. It had been the ultimate downfall of her parent’s marriage after all, but logic told her that they were not her parents and that Soul would never do anything to hurt her. He was her weapon, her partner, and her best friend; he made her heart race just by looking at her. If there was anybody she’d even consider doing this with, it would be him, so why did she feel so conflicted?

“Maka?”

The feeling of a warm hand brushing aside her bangs roused her from her musing. A small, surprised noise escaped her and she flushed in embarrassment under the questioning gaze of her weapon.

All of the heat that had been there minutes before vanished, replaced instead by bewildered concern. “Hey, you okay?”

She huffed a sigh, shaking her head. Rather than elaborate, she chose to bury her face in his shoulder, taking deep breaths to steady herself.

Soul’s hands left her waist and she suddenly realized just how tense she was as he began easing out the knots in her shoulders. He didn’t say anything, just continued to massage soothing circles while she focused on the steady beat of his heart in her ear, her own gradually slowing to a matching tempo.

When she found her voice again she mumbled a muffled apology into his sleep shirt.

“Huh?”

“Sorry… Guess I kind of ruined the mood didn’t I…?” she said wryly.

“Only a bit…” he said, though he didn’t sound disappointed, only worried. “What happened?”

It was easier to explain when she didn’t have to look at his face. “I don’t know, I… I wanted to… at least, I think I wanted to…” She squirmed uncomfortably until Soul wrapped an arm around her and she relaxed into his chest. “I guess I’m just nervous…”

Her experience was woefully limited when it came to intimacy, but so was Soul’s. This was a learning curve for the both of them and for a second she couldn’t help but wonder if he had the same doubts that she did. It must only be natural. Then again, he certainly hadn’t had any problem trying to start it.

Was it her then?

Maybe her parents really had screwed her up that badly.

Once again Soul was there to keep her from getting lost in her own head. “Hey. You know, it’s okay if you just don’t want to,” he said matter of factly, causing her mouth to quirk up in a tentative smile.

“Thanks…” she said, finally emerging from her hiding place to reach for his lips. He responded in kind, lightly gripping her waist as they moved together, before breaking away and leaning forward to bring his forehead to her own.

“Did you wanna try again? I’ll go slow.”

She considered it, for a fraction of a second, but shook her head. “No… I don’t really think I’m in the mood anymore…” she admitted.

“That’s cool.” He brushed her hair back behind her shoulders and she looked up to catch him giving her a mischievous grin. “I can still kiss you though, right?”

She chuckled but nodded her assent, and with her permission he began peppering her with affectionate kisses before pulling her close so that he could rest his chin on her head. She laid against his chest, feeling her body go limp and allowing herself to be lulled by his slow, steady breaths and the soft sounds of the television that breached the quiet.

“I’m sorry. I know you wanted to…”

He scoffed. “Maka, I don’t care. If you want to that’s cool, and if you don't…” She felt him shrug. “Doesn’t matter to me. Just don’t be stubborn and actually talk to me, alright?”

“I know. I do want to try, just…”

“Not yet?” He guessed.

“Yeah.”

He gave a reassuring squeeze. “Okay.”

He didn’t question or judge and she squeezed him back, a traitorous lump forming in her throat. From her spot against him she could just make out the window and watched the light slowly fading. They would probably have to move soon, but for now she was content to just relax here in the comfort of her partner’s arms.

He gave her a gentle nudge and she startled.

“You okay?”

She smiled. “Yeah.”

She didn’t even know what she’d been worried about in the first place.


	2. Undress Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well now she knows.

Whenever she’d imagined her first time it had never started like this, sharing lazy kisses and touches on a lumpy hotel mattress after a mission.

It wasn’t like she was waiting for the ‘perfect moment’ or anything like that. No, Maka had long since become jaded to such cliches. Still, she thought she’d at least have a chance to shower and shave first. She’s still a little sweaty but Soul doesn’t seem to mind, if the way that he’s worshiping her collarbones is anything to go off. When he lightly grazes her throat with his teeth she lets herself go and becomes washed away by the torrent of new sensations.

On the one hand it’s empowering to be able to experience the kind of feelings that for years she thought had just been beyond her. On the other though, it’s almost shameful how quickly the right touch could melt her into a warm, needy puddle nowadays. Her mind is overloaded with thoughts of Soul and his mouth and his hands and what she wants him to do with them and what she wants to do to him. She’d felt aroused before but never like this, and she comes to the realization that she’s experiencing actual sexual frustration for the first time in her life. It’s both overwhelming and distracting.

It shouldn’t even be a problem. After all, Soul said that he was ready whenever she was. All she had to do was say the word and she’s positive he’d be more than happy to help her out. After all that fuss she made about waiting though it feels embarrassing to turn around and admit that she’s actually, well… horny as hell…

No, not just that. She needed more than to just relieve her physical urges; she needed to do it with him. She needed to hold him and touch him and feel him and kiss him and be with him in all new ways, and she doesn’t think fingers or vibrators could replicate that.

He’s still being hesitant though. His hands never stray below her lower back and it’s sweet but at the same time it’s aggravating because it isn’t what she wants right now. Something has to give, and it had to be her because Soul is just too damn nice and she just had to go and ruin everything the first time.

Not anymore. She needs this. She feels ready.

Her decision made she pries her mouth away from his, pressing their foreheads together and murmuring his name.

“Mmmm?” he hums, lids drooped but mirroring her content smile.

“I’ve been thinking maybe we could…” She trails off, holding his gaze as she takes a steadying breath. “There was… Something I wanted to try.”

It doesn’t click with him right away, wracked with post mission exhaustion as they both are, but when it finally does she watches with fascination as his eyes brighten and his throat bobs. “Yeah?”

“You know, if you did too…” She feels her face heat up as she bites back a grin, stroking her finger along his chest where she knows his scar is hidden by his T Shirt. “You were kind of really turning me on just now…” she admits daringly.

He laughs. “Oh yeah,” he says, voice suddenly low.

“Mmmm, yeah.”

Propping himself up on an elbow he leans in closer. “So, what did you want me to do about it?” he asks with a smirk.

“You could… Ah, I…” When he starts waggling his eyebrows she huffs and shoves him away, snickering despite herself. “Dammit Soul!”

He snorts, and then she laughs some more, and it keeps building until soon they’re both rolling around in fits. It isn’t sexy in the slightest but their banter does wonders for calming the butterflies that keep fluttering in her gut, for which she’s grateful. She flops on her back, blushing and a little breathless and also inexplicably warm. Well, maybe not so inexplicably she thinks, squeezing her thighs together and turning back to Soul.

“So, where were we?”

“Oh, right.” He grins and she rolls over so that he can trap her in his arms, meeting her halfway when she reaches for his lips. He squeezes her hips, and she doesn’t think the goosebumps growing on her arms are from the cold.

It seems Soul has made her neck his new home, and she’s more than happy to accommodate him by tilting her head back for better access.

“I swear if you’re leaving hickeys…” she manages to gasp out, feeling him smirk against her. As revenge she pulls away and leans down to take his lip between her teeth, eliciting a satisfying groan mixed with a curse.

Just the fact that she can make his self imposed walls come crumbling down like this is intoxicating. Drunk off this newly discovered power and curious to see what else she can make him do, she starts recklessly rocking her hips a little, doing it again when he rolls his head back and moans. He matches her movements and soon they’re dry humping each other like two freshman at a school dance, the well used mattress creaking in time beneath them. The static in her brain clears just long enough for Maka to hope that this place is at least well insulated.

“Nnn, Maka… Ah, fuck… Can I?”

He shyly fingers the hem of her shirt and she falters in her rhythm, but lets out a breathy, “Yes.”

Calloused fingers glide across her skin, bunching up her shirt as they go to reveal her modest - and braless - breasts, and she stops moving altogether.

Of course, Soul senses the shift in mood and pauses. “What?”

“Nothing…” She sighs, unable to meet his eyes anymore, self consciously wrapping her arms around her chest.

“Maka?” He sounds so concerned and it makes her curl in on herself even more. Here she goes, killing the mood once again with her stupid insecurities. It’s ridiculous. She can face down a Kishin without batting an eyelash, but when it comes to showing off her body, she turns into a timid pre teen.

Rough lips brush the crown of her head. “Sorry, I’ll stop.”

She whips her head up, grabbing his wrist before he can pull away. No way was she going to mess this up again. “No! You don’t have to stop. I liked it! I just… I’m worrying about stupid stuff…”

“Sounds like you,” he says with a smirk.

“Speak for yourself,” she huffs, but her mouth quirks into a small grin.

He pulls her close, running his fingers through her hair, and she’s caught between wanting to just lay here in his arms the rest of the evening and being distracted by the way his hands feel. That is, until he starts wiggling around next to her and she glances up to find him curiously refaced. She opens her mouth to say something, but then another something pokes her in the thigh and she lets out a surprised ‘oh’ when she realizes that he’s trying to politely conceal a leftover stiffy from earlier.

“Um…”

“It’s okay,” she laughs, twisting her head to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Can we keep going?”

“Oh.” He blinks. “Oh, yeah. Hell yeah.”

They sprout identical grins, rolling over to crush their mouths back together, and they’re so in sync it’s almost like resonating. The rest of the world fades away until it’s just the two of them again, blurred together in a lamp lit haze of lips and hands and skin. There isn’t even any sound save for their panting breaths and Maka’s own heartbeat roaring in her ears; not from nerves this time, but excitement.

The spell is broken when he plants his lips on her cheek, blowing a big fat raspberry and making her squeal and kick in protest.

“Seriously though, don’t worry so much,” he says, caressing her face. She leans into his palm, eyelids fluttering shut with a smile.

After that it’s easy to shimmy her way out of her shirt and toss it away into the abyss. It’s no strip tease, but the searing heat of Soul’s gaze makes her feels like the most desirable girl in the world as he maps the previously uncharted territory of her body. He’s meticulous in his exploration, stopping to take in every last scar, freckle, and blemish he can find.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he whispers as she arches into his mouth.

She is hot. Much, much too hot, even without a shirt on. When she says as much he moves his hands to the waistband of her shorts, a silent question in his eyes, and she nods. He starts tugging them down plain cotton panties and all, and she lifts her hips to help him out but it’s still awkward. He only manages to maneuver them about halfway before she pushes him off so she can do it herself.

“Eager much,” Soul teases. She rolls her eyes, knocking him back with a foot. The joke’s on him when he starts shucking off his own clothes and she laughs as he tries in vain to kick his way out of his jeans.

It’s funny. She always pictured sex as such a serious thing, but with Soul it’s not like that at all. With Soul she can laugh and joke around and it feels just like any other day. Maybe it’s how well they know each other, or maybe her assumptions had just been misguided. Maybe even both. Whatever the case, one thing she knows for sure is that she couldn’t imagine sharing this with anyone else but him. A surge of warmth that has nothing to do with arousal washes over her and she pulls him close so she can kiss him deeply.

His fingers trail down her sides and reach for her now bare ass, giving it a squeeze, and she lets out a giggle that morphs into a sigh as he lightly nips her skin.

She’s wound so tight. She starts rocking herself against her hand in search of relief, whining a little when Soul notices and stops.

“Ah… Soul…”

“Need a little help there?”

“Yes! Please!” she says, taking his hand so she can lead him to the promised land between her thighs. She guides him for a few moments before letting him go and oh, he’s a fast learner. Those fingers are just as versatile as she’d imagined. She gasps and squirms under his touch, digging her fingers into the sheets while he plays her like a piano. Then he’s inside her, first one finger and then another, and she’s riding his hand as she climbs toward the peak. She urges him on, practically begging, and she’s so so close when he suddenly stops.

“Soul?”

“Wanted to try something out,” he says.

She stares at him slack jawed as he scoots down to the foot of the bed, nudging her legs apart. It doesn’t click until he kneels down before her.

“This okay?”

“Ah, yeah,” she says, flopping back into the pillow and losing herself to the feeling of him kissing and nipping his way up her thighs.

After an agonizingly slow journey he reaches his destination. It’s wet and warm and a little different but so good, she thinks as she tangles her fingers in his hair and he experiments with different strokes and rhythms. He is her eager student, ready to learn, and it’s all she can do to lead him with strangled commands of ‘more’ or ‘faster’ or ‘again’ or ‘yes right there right there’ when he finally finds that magic spot that makes her keen. Soon she’s ascending above the clouds, her body left behind to the mercy of her partner and his talented tongue.

After both forever and no time at all she finally reaches the summit, throwing her head back as she’s thrust down the other side trembling and panting.

The first thing she notices when she returns to earth is the feeling of fingers tracing circles on her thighs. She looks down to watch Soul flash her a bashful smile, wiping his mouth and propping himself up on his elbows. “Was it okay?”

“Yeah,” she says, chest still heaving. “It was… Amazing.” Not that she has much in the way of comparison, but she thinks he did a damn good job regardless. “When did you learn to do that?”

“I uh… Might have been looking stuff up?” He admits, looking down to fiddle with the sheets. “You know, for when you were ready?”

“Really?” That explains that one day she returned home to find him bent over his computer suspiciously. He startled when he saw her, slamming it shut, and she’d spent the rest of the day convinced he’d been looking up porn and feeling like a horrible partner. It's… sweet, to think he had actually been doing it for her.

Now is her chance to return the favor. Besides, she kind of wants to make him moan again.

She reaches out a hand to pull him back to the head of the bed with her, flopping back down together with twin grunts. Her head is on his chest so she turns to press a kiss to the tip of his jagged scar, feeling him exhale under her. “Now it’s your turn. Okay?”

He swallows as she traces his abs. “Yes, ma'am.”

She reaches his hips, playing with the interesting patch of hair peeking out from his boxers for a moment before cupping him in her hand and making him inhale sharply. His eyes flutter closed when she gives a roll of her palms and he moves his hips in tandem.

“Shit!”

As much fun as it is to make him swear like that, he’s been waiting long enough, she decides. The obstructive underwear comes off and he springs free, sighing in relief. She grips him, unsure, and like before Soul wraps his hand around hers and shows her what to do before giving her free reign.

This she can handle. She’s always been the one to wield him, and this may a different context the principle still stands. The groans and curses she draws from him are gratifying, and she presses her mouth to his forehead to kiss away the crease between his brows. She’s a woman on a mission, determined to make him feel good and bring him over the edge like he did for her. It’s only fair, after all. He bucks into her hand and she quickens the pace of her strokes, guessing by the tension of his body that he’s getting close.

He’s so vocal. His breath hitches and he lets out one last drawn out expletive as he erupts and her hand is covered in sticky white. She pays it no mind though, pressing her lips to his jaw one last time as he comes down.

“Good?”

He puffs out a breath, giving her a content grin. “Yeah, perfect.” The perfectionist inside her beams with pride.

For a moment they just lay there and bask in their mutual afterglows. It’s almost midnight when she checks the clock, and she wants nothing more than to crawl into his arms and curl up at his side. They’re both still sweaty and covered in various fluids though, and after sending a silent apology to the cleaning staff they both drag themselves out of the bed and into the shower. Per her suggestion, they go together - to save time, of course. There’s nothing sexual about it, but he does wash her hair for her and his fingers on her scalp lull her into a sleepy daze.

Once they’re both clean they strip the sheets and crawl into bed, foregoing clothes out of exhaustion. The bedside lamp clicks off and she feels Soul drapes an arm over her side so she scoots back into his embrace, tangling their ankles together.

“Soul?” she whispers into the darkness.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you. You know, for waiting.”

“Told you already, I didn’t mind waiting.”

“I know. I was just…” She takes a breath, and all at once everything comes pouring out in a messy pile of word vomit there in the safety of the pitch black. “I’ve been feeling really confused, because I’d never even thought that much about sex before, and I wasn’t even sure if I wanted it or if I’d even like it. So I felt guilty because I didn’t want you to be disappointed or annoyed because I couldn’t make up my mind…”

He doesn’t say anything at first, and as soon as the words are out she could take them back.

He scoffs, making her jump. “Maka, that’s… that’s stupid,” he finally says, holding her tighter. He rests his chin on her shoulder, his breath tickling her ear and sending a shiver down her spine. “I wouldn’t still be with you if I was disappointed, you know.”

He says it so easily and she has to swallow back the lump in her throat. “Even if I didn’t want to at all?”

“Sure? I mean, it was fun don’t get me wrong.” She can practically hear the grin in his voice as he shrugs. “But it’s not like we had too.”

It’s a good thing he can’t see her face because watery eyes are probably the opposite of attractive, she thinks as she lays there and wonders what she did to deserve someone like him.

They shouldn’t work as well as they do. At first glance he is her complete opposite, and it isn’t entirely wrong, but Maka has the privilege of knowing the full story. He is also introverted and loyal and insecure and they are so much more alike than one would guess. The word ‘comfortable’ stands out in her mind. With how long they’ve been together they know each other inside and out, and because of that she can be herself around him as well.

It’s something she wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world.

It’s still after that, and she’s just closing her eyes and starting to doze off when she hears him grunt behind her.

“Hey Mak?” he mutters.

“Yeah?”

“…My arm is falling asleep.”

They both burst into another fit of laughter, and in that moment her heart is full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art in this chapter was drawn and is owned by me.


End file.
